Mr Freeza
by Genericperson555
Summary: It's Dragon Ball Z... only completely inverted! Instead of Freeza being a villain, he will be this story's hero, like Goku is, with oppressive Saiya-jins as this story's villains, of course!
1. Prologue

**Mr. Freeza**

Prologue

The Southern Galaxy planet, Dobut as it once was called, has now been renamed Planet Cold. A bloody civil war between the two races that lived there made sure of that, only one race was alive by the end. The Metsutai-jin (or Metsu-jin) and their ruler Cold had exterminated every last one of the Atsui-jin to reign supreme. The Atsui-jin were a bunch of brutish fools who tried to muscle their way to victory in a war they instigated in the first place. On the other hand, the Metsu-jin were a refined group of civilized people who used technology and strategy to their advantage, only killing when necessary, as with the recent war. A glorious feast was held worldwide by the Metsu-jin to celebrate the end of war and their newfound land to put to use having pried them off the lifeless hands of the Atsui-jin. There were a few decades of peace, which for the Metsu-jin and their lifespan was like the blink of an eye, and near the end of said peace, the King and his Queen Frost had sired their first heir to the throne, Cooler, was the child's name. However, this peace was about to be broken.

Another day passed in the king's palace, where the man himself was meeting with his advisors to discuss how to quell some recent rebel uprisings peacefully when a loud explosion rocked the palace to the core. After a few moments of shocked silence, the king and his elite warriors ran out of palace to rocket towards the disturbance that just occurred.

"Two minutes to travel halfway across a planet… most impressive indeed, eh Bardock?" A muscular albeit short bearded figure with auburn spiky hair sneered towards the figures in front of him and his most trusted servants.

"Heh, it sure is King Vegeta, but we could go across this whole planet in half a minute." A battle hardened warrior with several scars adorning his tanned face smirked.

_"The nerve of these people!" _King Cold mentally spat towards these people, who upon closer inspection, there were five of them, and with the exception of the king, all had black hair in odd hairstyles. Although that wasn't the oddest feature on them, they all had monkey tails and were dressed in rags! But they were so disrespectful, if his best advisor had talked to him like that, he would be executed on the spot. "Commander Frigid, scout the battle-power of our _friends_." Cold just sneered right back at Vegeta.

"389 for the woman, 568 for the tall bald one, 739 for the scarred one, 759 for the pale lookalike, and 1,120 for this king. Hmph, compared to our six digit battle-powers, these savages think they're strong, well they're just a bunch of monkeys!" In the split-second between the commander's statement and his pause for a breath, he didn't even feel being roasted alive by one of the now furious strangers.

"Celipa!" The king barked, although he had to stifle a laugh at the horrified expressions of the Metsu-jin, whose scouters exploded when Celipa fired off her energy wave.

"Sorry King, but he called us elites monkeys! Only those dirty Tsufuru-jin would stoop as low to such insults. But I suppose now you Metsu-jin know not to dishonor us Saiya-jin." Celipa gave a dangerous leer towards the group of four now.

But just then, the tall one whispered something into Vegeta's ears. The king immediately blanched, and hastily uttered "Thank you Nappa for correcting me on such an error! I forgot the most important thing in a conversation, the introductions! I am King Vegeta of the Saiya-jin, the one who killed your commander is Celipa, the scarred one is Bardock, and his pale counterpart is Turles."

Cold's eye was twitching all the while, his commander was killed, and all the king did was scold the foul murderer, and apologize for not introducing himself!?! Instead, all he did was slowly exhale the breath he unconsciously took in, and in his most polite tone he could muster, said, "Now then, King Vegeta, why are you here?"

At this, the Saiya-jin king brightened his eyes, and said words that would forever affect the future of planet Cold, "Well, we came here for a proposition for you and your people."

A/N: My first chapter of my first fanfic! I did better than I thought I would, well that's what I personally think. Now for some background info for this story, the saiya-jin translated to English approximately means "people of the saiya race". Saiya is the Japanese word "Yasai" (or vegetable) rearranged. King Vegeta (who is by the way the father of the Vegeta who lands on Earth with Nappa) is the king of his race, and can be connected back to Saiya-jin. So now we have King Cold, and cold is tsumetai in Japanese. Tsumetai when rearranged can be spelled as metsutai, which fits with my thinking pattern. I just shortened Metsutai-jin for convenience though. Saiya-jins are also a ton more powerful in this story, Freeza hasn't appeared yet, but he will! Also, Saiya-jins conquered Planet Plant, so the Metsu-jin conquered Planet Animal, or Dobut. One last thing that I can think of, I'll use some dub names, and some Japanese names in this story. I mean, if I introduce Trunks into the story, I'm not spelling "Tolankusu" every single time! Oh yeah... Atsui means hot in Japanese, so it can be a parallel to cold, also, I'm sorry for making battle-powers be in the millions in the first chapter, but that just shows the plateau that Freeza will reach... eventually (don't worry, battle-powers only stay in the millions range for a while)! Hmph... I'm not done yet, that's annoying, but please bear with me, anyway, the Saiya-jin are dressed in rags as the episode when King Kai tells Goku of his origins, the primitive Saiya-jin were in rags (although it is filler) and you can see Freeza's race is more eloquent then what we saw of Freeza and Cold's personality in the show. Now then, hopefully I'll get in the hang of fanfic making, and I am done with this insane author's note, yay!


	2. Chapter One

**Mr. Freeza**

_Chapter One: Planet Cold Destroyed! Saiyans Show Ruthless Ferocity!_

"Haa… Death Beam!" A young metsu-jin called out, with a stern look on his face.

"Hmph! Freeza, you have to do better than that!" Coola, now a young warrior, called out to his younger brother, with a smug expression on his face.

"Shut your mouth Coola!" Freeza charged at his brother, desperately trying to land a hit on his brother's smirking face, and plow him into the icy training grounds.

"Alright Freeza, you can hit me once, and one hit only. Strike me anywhere you want."

_Good… now I have an idea._ Suddenly, Freeza grinned, and fired a single Death Beam, he was just about to split it and…

"Too slow!" Coola zanzoukened out of the way, and behind Freeza.

Then he used his newly developed move…

"Sauzer Blade!"*

"ARGH!!!" Freeza was slashed in the back, leaving a trail of blood all over the frosty ground.

"There's a lesson you need to learn Freeza, and that's to never believe your enemy. Come now, I'll bring you to the training grounds." With that Coola picked up his brother, who was actually still conscious, unbeknownst to Coola.

"Brother, there's a lesson YOU need to learn," a barely conscious Freeza rasped out.

"WHAT?" A shocked Coola dropped Freeza into a patch of snow.

"Heh… never assume your opponent is incapacitated or dead until you know for sure."

Out of nowhere, Freeza's death beam came back from the distance and split into ten separate beams, burning and blistering Coola's back as he shrieked in pain. He then immediately dropped unconscious from the sneak attack.

"Well I think this match ends in a draw you old blowhard, the closest I've come to winning so far. I hope father will sense our battle-powers dropping with his scouter, we might die if we're left alone too long." Freeza used up the last of his power to utter those two sentences, and laid his head on the snow, unmoving.

Meanwhile:

King Vegeta was flying over Planet Cold, in search of the king himself; for he had a mission that only his (Cold's) top elites could go on. Although he had motives he only wanted the king to know… right before he died. At the moment, he saw two Metsu-jin fighting, so he stopped to watch their fight at a distance. The heir to the throne Coola, and a young one, why would royalty fight with even a potential elite unless… Cold had another son he did not know about? Vegeta was in a stupor, and yet he absentmindedly heard the name "Freeza", so that was the boy's name! Too bad he would have to go down with the planet while Coola was taken by the king, what's this? The match has ended in a draw, maybe he'd have to take the both of them… in any case, he decided, destroying Cold came first.

At the Royal Palace:

"Sire! Prince Freeza and Coola's battle-powers have suddenly dropped, King Vegeta was also scouted to be near their location" A palace grunt said, reading the security drone's report.

_I knew it would come to this one day._ Cold grimly thought, then he issued an order. "Stay here and guard the palace, gather the elites while you're at it. I'll bring my sons to the hidden bunker, where they can be healed and then I can confront Vegeta. Hmm… on second thought, Frost, my second in command, you can guard my sons, for you are the only one besides me that needs a third regression* to control your power."

The aforementioned Metsu-jin saluted, and without a word, blasted off to the secret bunker.

Time had passed, King Vegeta had arrived, demanding an audience with Cold, when he was denied as Cold was not present, after blasting a few low level Metsu-jin out of existence, he decided to wait. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Cold had arrived.

"Hmph, Cold, do you know why I'm here?" The king of Saiya-jins sneered.

"Yes, I do, you want to kill me, don't you?" The king of Metsu-jins answered, a snarl creeping up his own face.

"Oh yes I do. Your race is much weaker than our own, and you all are so incompetent, even my child, the Prince, could decimate your kind! I have no use for you, and that, is what shall bring upon your end. I've also seen your second son, Freeza, is it? I might plan on taking him and Coola, and training them to be killer machines!" The vile king maniacally laughed at Cold's horrified expression.

"You won't do anything to my sons!" Cold tried to shout, but it came out as a feeble squeak.

"Famous last words, now **DIE**!" Vegeta roared, then punched Cold in the stomach, puncturing it, let him fall, stomped his neck, and obliterated him with a violet ki wave.

"Hmph. What a fool, let me show a larger fraction of my power now! HYAAAA!" With a deafening yell, Vegeta let out his power so violently, it destroyed any structures within 100 miles, leaving flat ground as far as the eye can see.

What Vegeta did not know is that the Sauzer Armored Squad and the Ginyu Corps. were at the bunker as well, seeing as Frost contacted them to protect Coola and Freeza. Frost knew the planet would inevitably be destroyed, so he contacted them to bring space pods as well, for now, he was waiting for the two teams to show up, so he could stall Vegeta. Knowing his ruthlessness, he probably killed Cold before he could transform, but he wouldn't do so to Frost. Frost was now a small yet formidable Metsu-jin (similar to Freeza's final form, only with dark green skin, and where the purple parts are, they're black instead). His scouter then picked up the two teams arriving, so he sped off to King Vegeta's location, which was a town filled with innocents.

Freeza and Coola had awakened, by now, the fight was long over, with Vegeta systematically killing off the Metsu-jin, unfortunately, King Vegeta was almost at the bunker.

"Master Freeza, Coola! You're awake! Now we've got to get going…" The words died on Ginyu's lips, as he noticed Vegeta floating overhead.

"Where are you going, tell me Ginyu." Vegeta gave an evil smile, and charged towards them.

A/N: Phew! I finished this chapter! A few things I need to address, one is that Celipa from the previous chapter is Fasha, but Celipa fits the vegetable name pun as Celery. Next is that Bardock's unnamed "pale lookalike" is Turles, or as I'll be calling him, Tullece, as that fits with lettuce. Also, Sauzer was the one who used Sauzer Blade, not Coola, but I'll let him have the attack, let's say Sauzer taught him. Finally, I mentioned something about Cold having "regressions", in the original series, Freeza notes that his forms are all like masks. He needs them to control his power, so that's saying he's so powerful, he needs to regress his power in a weaker form three times. Same with Cold and Frigid in this story, also, Coola's 4th form is his true form, 5th is like the Super Saiya-jin of the Metsu-jin (if he obtains it). What about Freeza and Coola now if they have no regressions? Then they look like they're final forms in the show, only shorter and less powerful. I don't think I'm going to set up a battle-power system, I might. One last thing, I don't know what to do the next chapter. Should I split up Coola and Freeza, have one be kidnapped by Vegeta, the other to Earth? One on Earth, one on Yadrat? Have them both be kidnapped? Have them both go to Earth or Yadrat, etc. etc. So I'm looking for reader input… and that's about it! See ya' next time!


	3. Chapter Two

**Mr. Freeza**

Chapter Two: Brothers Split Apart Between Worlds of Good and Evil!

"Go NOW!" Ginyu bellowed, "I'll hold him off, escape while you can!"

While Freeza and Coola ran off, the commotion had piqued the interest of the other Ginyu Force and Sauzer Armored Squad members. All ten of them were rushing a surprised Vegeta. Gurd used his paralysis to let Butta rush him from all sides, while ReaCoom landed strong hits in vital areas. Jheese and Ginyu landed blasts on Vegeta, badly burning him while Naise shocked him internally. Doore also landed heavy hits on the king, while Sauzer used his Sauzer Blade to land critical blows on Vegeta. Suddenly, the king smiled, powered up to full power, and broke out of Gurd's paralysis, obliterating him with a single blast. Then he kneed Butta in the stomach, with a blow so powerful, the internal bleeding was fatal, he snapped ReaCoom's neck, and the energy wave used to make sure he's dead caught Doore, too. He fired a homing blast that still tracked Naise's head when it retracted, leaving only a body to fall on the ground. Out of cruelty, he ripped Jheese in half, he did notice Ginyu punch a hole in his chest before he could get to him. "Resorted to desperation huh? Too bad I couldn't kill you myself, looks like I'll just destroy this planet now!"

"CHAAANGE… NOW!!!"

"WHAT!"

"MY LIEGE!"

A Saiya-jin got in the way of the beam, Zorn, one of Vegeta's personal attendants, who had come to see the fight along with Vegeta's elite crew, had switched bodies with Ginyu.

"I will not let you die quickly Ginyu!"

With a scowl, Vegeta ended Zorn's suffering with a finger beam and started pummeling Ginyu, ending it with at least one minute of countless energy waves. With Ginyu/Zorn embedded into the ground, he smiled, saying one last word in a weak whisper "cha-"

BOOM! Vegeta released an energy bomb that drilled its way to the planet's core, "Time to locate Coola, and get out of this planet!"

Meanwhile Coola had to drag a fussing Freeza to the space pods, which were located far underground.

" Freeza! The Ginyu Force and Sauzer Armored Squad are DEAD now! We can't help that fact, we've gotta' go! Ginyu himself told us! Not to mention dad, don't you want to follow his last instructions?"

"SHUT UP! We have to kill that murderer for what he did to dad and the planet!"

Out of nowhere an earth shattering explosion collapsed the part of the tunnel right next to the brothers, and the cave was starting to collapse. Putting Freeza's survival first, Coola guided him to the pods as fast as he could, and threw him in there, which pressed an emergency takeoff button, heading off to a planet named Earth…

"Sorry Freeza, I couldn't let you lose your life, I'll go up and distract Vegeta."

As Coola flew up to his imminent death, a falling piece of rubble knocked him out. Vegeta heard Coola gasp in surprise as he was knocked out, so he flew down to where Coola was, picked him up, and took him into his space pod, uttering the words "One Metsu-jin on a planet full of Saiya-jin…I hope you'll enjoy your new life, brat!"

Two space pods were leaving Planet Cold's atmosphere, and the one that contained a Saiya-jin got to see some "fireworks" displayed by the explosion that followed after.

A/N: WHEW! I thought this one would never get done! I was busy over Spring Break, then the next week at school was busy too, so was that weekend, and one week after that, in which I have a three day weekend do I get to update. Oh well, sorry to keep you readers hanging, I have one reviewer, but more than one unique reader, so… review! If you don't, that's cool too, I just want to know people read this story. Shorter chapter than the last one, but I'll try and make the next one longer.


	4. Chapter Three

**Mr. Freeza Chapter Three**

**Coola's Betrayal, Freeza's Loss!**

"Wake up brat, welcome to your new life." Vegeta sneered.

Coola stirred, and as he woke up, vision blurry, a strong sense of fear overtook him. He looked around seeing only red sky and smelling a musky odor that he felt had striking similarities to blood. He recalled the voice as the one of the Saiya-jin king, and leapt to his feet, flying as far as he could. He knew it was a fruitless attempt, but in any case, he had to try! Like he had expected, the Saiya-jin king teleported in front of him, grabbing him and throwing him to the ruddy soil. What he didn't expect was a blast reopening his back wounds. Screaming in agony, he soon fell unconscious.

"Pathetic, get him to a Medical Machine" Vegeta scoffed, some soldiers who were off to the side watching to the commotion hurriedly complied.

Meanwhile, on Planet Earth…

A space pod shot through the atmosphere, seemingly burning through the heavens, to one bustling city, West City, to be precise. Bystanders were "ooohing" and "aaahing" at the apparent meteor that would crash on the outskirts of town. BAAAANG! The meteor had collided, and some spectators cheered at the grand finale. But at one building labeled "Capsule Corporation" a certain Dr. Brief was looking through a telescope, growing alarmed when the meteor was really a space pod. He quickly kissed his wife goodbye if the alien inside was hostile, and sped off in a prototype air car he had been developing. He got to the outskirts of town within ten minutes, and upon further inspection, it looked as if the pod had burned away in the atmosphere with the charred pieces of technology littering the ground, and the alien inside was breathing unevenly. Not knowing what to do, Brief put the alien in his air car gently, and sped off for Capsule Corp.'s Healing Ward.

Back on Planet Vegeta…

Coola was waking up with a green tint around him, the Medical Machine opened up sensing he was healed of all injuries, and he looked around his surroundings, noting a pair of armor the Saiya-jin had developed after his father's original design. Along with that was a black any-size-fits-all spandex suit with red gloves and boots, Coola felt outrage, but quickly calmed.

_Not on your life Vegeta,_ he thought. Then, Vegeta strolled in through the door of his room.

"So brat, you will work for me now. Wear your armor, and train with my son who's currently training in his personal Gravity Room, it's the door furthest to the right."

"No, I refuse to wear this armor!" Coola stubbornly persisted.

"You dare defy me, I would beat you, but my son can do that and more!" Vegeta snarled at Coola, baring his teeth viciously.

_You absolute scumbag, fine, but that's just more material for the vengeance I shall exact upon you. One day, I shall avenge father and make my brother Freeza live in peace._ Those were Coola's thoughts as he walked down the hallway to Prince Vegeta, where he was suddenly tackled by a small blur.

"FIGHT ME! YOU METSU-JIN DIRT, I'LL KILL YOU!" The tiny prince screamed out to Coola, it would have been comical if the intense gravity had not suddenly knocked the wind out of him. Enraged, Coola fired some eye beams into Prince Vegeta's forehead, stunning him long enough for Coola to start pounding at him relentlessly.

Back at Earth…

Luckily, this alien Brief had found reacted well to his treatments, but he still hadn't woken up yet. Trying to piece together the alien technology of the space pod, combined with the video footage of the pod, was a hard job with little to no information, when a groan startled him. After diagnosing his condition as severe amnesia due to a concussion, he was eager to see what the alien remembered, if he remembered anything.

"Freeza… that is my name. I have a brother, Coola. My father is Cold, why can't I remember more? Ah yes, looking back, there was the Death Beam, and the new attack I was developing while trying to control my psychokinetic powers. Wait… I also remember being thrown in a space pod by a very worried Coola… WHERE AM I?!!?" Freeza yelled at the top of his lungs.

Having seen many more odder things than Freeza and his outburst, such as that odd couple at that, what did you call it? Tenkaichi Budokai, that was it! Anyway, there was that Roshi and Lan-Fan couple… not to mention that Gohan fellow with that Kamehameha technique of his. Or Gyu-Mao… nonetheless, he had a screaming alien to attend to.

"Calm down M'boy! You're here at Capsule Corp., a science facility. Nothing to be worried about unless you hate science! But I do have news, you are an alien who crash landed here on Earth, and you seem incredibly strong." Dr. Brief had laughed with a jovial smile on his face at first, but at the last sentence, his face suddenly turned stern.

While Freeza was processing this information, a loud feminine shriek rebounded across the whole complex.

"FINALLY! THE RADAR IS COMPLETE!"

"Ah, that's my daughter Bulma, ever since she's had that break from class and found the Dragon Ball in the attic, she's been working at a radar to find all seven, sounds like she's successful, and the legend's not a myth." Brief's face lightened up at the news, then the door crashed open as Bulma ran inside to present her work.

"FATHER FATH- who is that?" Bulma questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

The situation was explained to Bulma, who began grinning cheek to cheek.

"That's great! I wanted to search for them all, but who knows what's out there? So I wanted to hire a bodyguard of sorts, but an alien who probably has no evil intentions, and at least has amnesia? Everything's adding up!" She began making arrangements for the duos' round trip across the world.

Dr. Brief sighed and muttered "That's Bulma for you, if an idea stays in her head for more than a day, she's determined to follow through with it. She gets the stubbornness from be, but I swear I was never like this."

Planet Vegeta…

King Vegeta mused as the match ended in Coola's second draw, and Vegeta's first. _Just as I thought, the Metsu-jin has the strategy needed to fight my son's pure, inexperienced power. I suppose I should send them to the Medical Machines and then assign them on their first purge, yes that should be good._

Vegeta let out some of his thoughts out loud though, "That metsu-jin is strong enough to be admired among us saiya-jin…"

Those were Coola's last words he heard before he fell unconscious, and while the fire of vengeance still burned deep in his soul, still unquenchable, but a seed of doubt had been planted in his head. Should he really kill the first man to ever respect him, more than his younger brother? With that thought lingering, he let unconsciousness overtake him for the umpteenth time.

Yo, it's me, Genericperson555! Well, I have a few things to say, one is that, if anyone was wondering, I derived the title of this story from a GameFAQS user named Findkenshi. He makes some fanfics which are posted on his website that I've forgotten, but he made a fanfic called "Mr. Cell" where if Cell turned good at the Cell Games. It's kind of like the pure good Majin Buu that they label "Mr. Buu" over there. He even created a topic wondering what it would be like if Freeza really was some planet trader and his gentleman façade was actually his true personality. Anyway, onto some chapter notes, a Medical Machine is a Regeneration Tank, I'll label King Vegeta as K. Vegeta and Prince Vegeta as P. Vegeta. Roshi and Lan-Fan were mentioned in the anime as some famous fighters in the Budokai, Gohan is the one that's the grandpa of Goku, Gyu-Mao is Ox King. So this was one of my longer chapters, I count this as a success. I'll also respond to any relevant reviewer comments or questions. Take for example Kiyza's review, the Saiya-jin were elites in the first chapter, and they knew how to suppress their powers. I wouldn't believe someone with a battle in the hundreds managed to kill someone with a battle-power in the 100,000 range. Also thank you for correcting me with my name error, and I'm really glad using as many words as I possibly could made. I didn't want to be redundant, and it helped capture the mood? Sounds pretty awesome, anyway, near-death experiences (zenkais if you want to use the fan term) will play a part here. Finally, I only chose my penname because I'm not bothered to think of anything else, also, anything I think of sounds cheesy. So… uh… later!


	5. Chapter Four

**Mr. Freeza Chapter Four**

**Hunt for the Dragon Balls commences! Three Down, Four to go!**

Bulma kept her Capsules, but it was to no avail as Freeza and his flying was faster than anything on Earth. However Bulma was scared of flying too fast, so Freeza had to tone it down a little. The radar led to a desert seemingly in the middle of nowhere. The two touched down, and walked ten meters to the east, where the Dragon Ball apparently lay. Just then, a shadowy figure leapt at Freeza, who punched it out of instinct, which sent it flying.

"Owww… fine, I'll let you pass this desert without any sort of payment." The shadowy figure revealed himself as a tanned man with flowing locks of pitch black hair, wearing clothing that made him somewhat camouflage with the desert. However, he also had a Dragon Ball, the Three Star one, as a necklace. This handsome man greatly appealed to Bulma. With hearts in her eyes, she approached him,

"Hey there handsome, I see you have a Dragon Ball, that's what I'm looking here with my… associate. Can you please give that to me, I'm looking for all seven, and if you let me, I'll use the wish to have a boyfriend. Who knows, it could be you."

Stuttering, Yamucha replied "S-s-sure! I don't have any u-u-use for them at a-a-all! Here you are!"

Then a flying cat burst into the scene, wailing "Lord Yamucha! Lord Yamucha! You know you haven't beaten your shyness to girls yet!"

A dazed Yamucha only had to say, "It's okay Pu'erh, she said I might be her boyfriend!"

Bulma giggled and offered Yamucha this proposition, "How about you come with us to an island, that's where the next Dragon Ball is!"

The same dazed Yamucha could only dumbly nod his head while Pu'erh shook his head in dismay. Bulma then told Freeza he didn't have to carry her as they'd be taking "the long way". However their motorbikes ran out of fuel on their way to the coast at a town, so they had to make a pit stop. Looking for a gas station, they heard screams coming from nearby. Running to the commotion, they saw a rampaging monster terrorizing the villagers and a rabbit turning people into carrots just by touching them! Yamucha tried his luck against the monster with physical attacks, actually battering it some, forcing it to flee. Freeza decided to throw a very weak blast at the rabbit, one that would almost knock him unconscious just so he could see Freeza's power and turn back the helpless carrots to people. Yamucha then used one of his best moves, the Roga Fufu Ken (Wolf Fang Fist) to pummel the beast… as soon as it transformed into a pig! The pig surrendered, while the rabbit was forced to turn the people back to normal. When the threat was fully subdued, the townspeople called for blood, so the rabbit, now known as Boss Rabbit, escaped town with some comrades. On the other hand, the pig, Oolong, suddenly disappeared in the middle of the riot. With their work done, the group headed back to their motorbikes to fill them up with gas, where a rock suddenly poofed into Oolong! The sheepish pig, who upon closer inspection was wearing some green uniform, asked if he could join the group so he wouldn't be alone. Normally it was against his nature, but he heard something about Dragon Balls and wanted to join. Plus, he presented a stolen Dragon Ball from a citizen, and that sealed the deal.

Finally, after resting in Bulma's Capsule House, the crew found a lost sea turtle.

So… I have finished for now, but I'm on a roll, so I'll continue from here. Some changes, like Oolong and Boss Rabbit together, Yamucha officially part of the group, all that jazz.


	6. Chapter Five

**Mr. Freeza Chapter Five**

**Three more Dragon Balls Gained! Last one in Possession of Pilaf!**

The lost sea turtle asked the expanded group of five to help him return home so his master could reward them. Freeza decided it wouldn't be bad, so he decided, along with Yamucha, against Bulma to help the turtle. Pu'erh and Oolong were always bickering, so they didn't say anything. Suddenly, a Bear Thief appeared, demanding the turtle.

"Let me take care of this. He's a nobody." Yamucha smirked at his opponent. Then, in what seemed to be less than a second, he apparently teleported and drove his fist into the thief's gut, before taking his sword and chopping the thief in half, and blasting the remains away with a generic blast. Freeza admired Yamucha's skill, training with him must have helped a lot! The turtle got on an inflatable raft from a Capsule, and the group sailed to the island.

"We're here!" Bulma yelled, snapping Freeza out of his reverie on trying to uncover lost memories. In the distance, an old man was waving, seemingly overjoyed to have his turtle back.

"Master Roshi! These two men here helped me, not the girl though."

Roshi peered from his sunglasses, stroking his beard, "Hmm… I'll give the man Gohan's Nyoi-boi which I've kept to complement that sword, and the alien gets… a Dragon Ball! The Four Star one, also Gohan's."

Bulma was begging for a prize at this point, and even though Roshi was looking at her in an "awkward" manner, she would even flash him if it meant coming down to that. So she swallowed her pride, and did so!

Once Roshi's nose bleed calmed down, he gave her the Two Star Dragon Ball, which had washed on his island a few years prior. Bulma was overjoyed having Dragon Balls One through Five, and started to track the next one. The gang spent the night at Kame House, and left the next morning, saying goodbyes to Roshi and the Turtle.

Days passed, and the group stops at a mountain which is on fire, Bulma claims the Dragon Ball is here, but she's met with disbelief. Then Oolong remembers the myth of the Ox King AKA Gyu-Mao. Him and Yamucha are scared senseless, but Yamucha approaches the burning castle.

"RRROOOAAARRR!!!" A loud war cry sounds, and the Ox King rushes towards Yamucha. The two have an even fight, with the King getting a few good hits at Yamucha, but Yamucha landing a Roga Fufu Ken on him. The victor was a tired Yamucha by a ki blast that was very well placed, the two warriors sat down on the ground and discussed about retrieving the Dragon Ball. Yamucha offered to do it, but even after resting, a rain of ki blasts weakened the fire before it sprung back up to full power. That's when Freeza tried his hand with an energy wave, which worked. However, the castle exploded, and among the debris, Pu'erh caught the super heated Six Star Dragon Ball and tossed it to Oolong with burning hands. Oolong swallowed it before spitting it out and dunking his head in water. The group had a nice laugh, and Chi-Chi, the Ox King's daughter, came to see the group. She was a little shy with Yamucha, but had a good time. Bulma was dancing because she had found six Dragon Balls!

Elsewhere…

Emperor Pilaf was not a man to be angered, seeing how his servants Mai and Shuu had been tortured by him before just angering him. His radar had picked up six Dragon Balls gathering together at the same spot, he was thrilled though, He didn't have to gather them all now, he would rule the world by tomorrow with the Seven Star he has now! With that, Pilaf went to bed, resting up for his wish on the Dragon Balls!

Now I think I'm done with my streak. The group's made headway, and I try not to neglect anyone, I'm letting Yamucha do most of the work to show him off if he ever gets sidelined later like he most likely will. But I'm going to sleep now, it's been a long day, that was very successful for me. I hope whoever reading this likes it.


End file.
